HPCR41
The Song From My Heart! Hanae's True Feelings! (私の心からの歌！英恵さんの本当の気持ち！''Watashi no kokoro kara no uta! Hanae-san no hontō no kimochi!) is the forty-first episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 90th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hanae's feelings through her song. Plot In Flora Academy, the music class are supposed to write a song for their homework. Hinata, Tsubomi and Itsuki quickly finish their songs, but Hanae is struggling. Hanae tries to find some inspiration for her song, but is upset when she finds nothing. But when a Desertrian appears and starts attacking, will Hanae find the lyrics she needs? Synopsis It was a school day, and over at Flora Academy, the music class were learning how to sing. The teacher praised everyone on their singing, and said that for their homework, the class must write a song that described them, and perform the song on the required due date. Everyone groaned, saying how the song will be hard work. Tsubomi said that she has the perfect idea for a song, and also said that her song will be about meeting Hanae. Hanae smiled and thanked her, and Itsuki agreed with the same idea, and Hinata hugged her older sister. That night, while listening to music, Hanae started to write her song on a piece of paper, but quickly complained to Tsubomi that she had no idea what to write. However, Tsubomi was busy writing. Hanae looked over Tsubomi's shoulder, and read the lyrics to her song. Tsubomi saw Hanae reading, and, embarrassed, covered up the song. Hanae smiled and said the song looked great, and Tsubomi thanked her. Later on that night, Tsubomi was fast asleep, but Hanae was at her desk, trying to think up of lyrics to her song. She grabbed her phone, and saw that she was listening to one of the singer Momoka's songs. Hanae realised that she should ask Momoka for help. The next day, Hanae walked to Momoka's mansion, however, she wore a long brown coat, a brown hat and sunglasses. A guard came along and thought that Hanae was a fan trying to see Momoka, and dragged her away. Momoka, however, saw what was going on, and tried to explain to the guard that Hanae was her friend. After that was all settled, Momoka was confused why Hanae was wearing that outfit, and Hanae replied it was so guards didn't think she was a fan. Momoka said that her plan backfired, and Hanae sadly agreed. Momoka gave Hanae some tea, and asked why she had come. Hanae explained that she was having trouble writing a song that described her, and Momoka replied that she was also writing a new song, but is having trouble with it as well. Momoka also said that she had to perform her new song at her concert that night, and that when Hanae finished her song, Momoka asked if she could sing that song. Hanae was shocked, but happily agreed. Momoka thanked her, and said that they need to find inspiration, something that describes Hanae. The two went out, but couldn't find any inspiration, no matter how hard they tried. Meanwhile, Hajar was at the television shop in Haruno City, and saw the Pretty Cures, who fought the latest Desertrian. Hajar was furious at the Cures, but saw Hanayama Sakura watching Momoka perform on another television. Sakura said to herself that she was definitely not good enough to become an idol like Momoka. Hajar looked at Sakura's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with a television, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian started rampaging, and the Cures met up. With no one watching them, the girls transformed, and began to fight the Desertrian. As they fought, Cure Rose took note that the Desertrian seemed to be humming a song. She soon memorised the tune, and she suddenly came up with lyrics for her song. Cure Rose said that a song is a singer's most precious possession, and a song must come from the heart in order for it to resonate forever. She transformed into Sakura Rose, and the HeartCatch Mirage appeared. She pressed the pink button, and performed her new attack, "Sakura Arrow". Cure Blossom then smiled at her younger sister. Cures Ocean, Sunburst, Moonbeam and Jewel transformed into their Flower Forms, and they all performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into Sakura, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Momoka ran up, and said that she heard about the Desertrian. Momoka then asked if Hanae had come up with lyrics, and Hanae said that she had. That night, Momoka stood on a stage. She announced that her new song was written by a very special friend of hers, and did the peace sign over at Hanae, who smiled. Momoka then began to perform "Heaven's Gift". While Momoka was performing, Hanae's music teacher said that Hanae successfully completed her homework. Hanae happily cheered, and began to enjoy the beautiful song. Major Events * Sakura Rose performs Sakura Arrow for the first time. * The thirty-seventh Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Momoka * Hanayama Sakura Trivia * Hanae's second character song, Heaven's Gift, is used as an insert song for this episode. Gallery inu-x-boku-ss-pen-letter.jpg|Hanae trying to write a song 139634_320.png|Cures Blossom, Marine and Sunshine smiling at Sakura Rose wa2-concert-5.jpg|Momoka smiling at Hanae Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures